When assembling a bolted joint, the preload of each fastener in the joint is a factor associated with the integrity of the assembly.
Preloads cannot feasibly be measured with equipment conducive to manufacturing environments. Typically, mechanical torque tools are not suitable for measuring the preload of a loaded fastener.
Alternatively, the preload of a fastener may be measured utilizing a transducer integrated into the fastener. However, this approach may become objectionably expensive in joint assemblies utilizing significant numbers of fasteners.